Black Wedding
by Gothic984
Summary: The event of the year is finally here and it had been planned meticulously; however, nothing ever truly goes to plan in Trinity SC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories and follows on from Fade to black.

It had been a pleasantly hot Sunday afternoon in Trinity SC, a cool light breeze gave a much needed break from the sweltering sun and there had been no clouds in sight in the deep blue sky, until now.

Gail Emory knelt motionless on the riverbank with her head lowered, trying to get a sane thought to stick in her mind. She stared dazed at the small red marks that stained the expensive white gown she had spent so much time choosing and attempted to drown out her Fathers laughter coming from all around her.

A soft wet sensation on her hand caught her attention and she glanced to her right, to see Gideon licking the thick residue off her fingers. Gail blinked the tears out of her eyes and lifted her shaking hands slightly to examine her sticky fingers, she stared confused at the red liquid that Gideon was attempting to clear and let off an involuntary shudder.

She tried to remember what had happened to bring her to this moment; however, her mind was blank. Her state of confusion intensified when she reached deep for her darkness to provide some clarity and was left abandoned by Rosemary, who she had become so accustomed to.

Gail felt large hands stroke her shoulders gently, then she was suddenly lifted up and carried over to the River. She knelt back down obediently, as all the fight had left her and felt her hands being placed into the water.

She watched through blurred vision as the red liquid was washed away by the current and felt a sudden wave of despair, before she passed out.

* * *

3 days earlier...

Merlyn sat on a picnic table in the secluded area of the park, where she usually met Matt. It had been a few weeks since Christie's unexpected exit from Trinity and with Gail being pressured to step up her wedding plans, it was hard to remember what her focus was on a day to day basis.

Right now, her attention was on her maid of honour duties and her cousins inability to relinquish control on matters that should not concern her. She understood Gail was a control freak and she was trying stay one step ahead; however, she had made her the maid of honour for her wedding and from what Merlyn had researched, there were things only the maid of honour should be in charge of.

'You're 17, hardly an age that screams out responsible decision making' Gail laughed, reading her mind as she approached the table and sat a picnic basket down.

Merlyn watched as Gail placed some sandwiches and two bottles of juice on the table, then she sat down and ran her hand through her hair. Merlyn noted how tired her cousin looked and let out a long sigh, she knew Gail had hoped to find a way out of this; however, Lucas had applied so much pressure since Christie left town that Gail had been backed into a corner and had no other choice but to proceed full steam ahead with the wedding.

She truly did not know why Gail was going along with all of this. She sensed something strange was going on and would have expected Gail to put her foot down, or just leave town; however, her cousin remained committed to her decision to marry Lucas Buck and it appeared she had yielded to the pressure he had put on her.

'Is that seriously what you believe?' Gail asked, as she opened her bottle of juice and took a long sip.

Merlyn knew Gail could read her mind, at times she felt so close to her cousin that she could do the same; however, her feelings or beliefs never seemed to stop Gail from doing anything, so she thought freely regardless of knowing her thoughts were not private. 'It's just what I've observed is all, you can't deny that you've allowed him to force your hand' Merlyn shrugged and opened her juice.

Gail inhaled deeply, then looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. This past few weeks had been hell for her and the blazing heat felt like her mood of late. She had received a note from Christie, stating she had left down to investigate a lead on a big story. The note had been very convenient, considering that was the lie she had told Matt to keep him sane and it tied in nicely with how her friend used to be back in the day; however, Gail was not stupid or naive and did not believe it for a second.

On the day the note arrived, which did appear to be in Christie's handwriting, Lucas had set a date for the wedding. He had gone above her head and ensured it was front page news in the Trinity Guardian, before she had a chance to protest. After that, it had been full steam ahead and Lucas made sure she was fully aware of what she had agreed, in addition to the consequences of backing out of a very public wedding.

Lucas did not threaten her, he would not dare; however, she was fully aware that all the players in town were looking forward to this event. If she backed out, all respect for her would be gone and she would not allow her family name to be tarnished.

Gail had banned Merlyn from planning a hen night, opting to get this over with as soon as possible. The wedding plans had well and truly tied her up, ensuring she had little or no spare time to look for her friend and she was forced to make a choice between being a good Mother to her baby, or searching for Christie. It was just easier to accept the inevitable and stop stalling the wedding, to enable her to get back to the search for Christie as soon as she could. She did not like it; however, Lucas had played this game well and she knew any more resistance from her would just tie up her time even more.

It was hard and she felt deflated at times; however, Gail knew she needed to chose her battles and this was a losing fight. She could not blame Merlyn for calling it how she saw it, but it did not mean it offended her any less. 'All I've ever done since you showed up in my house is protect you. I've allowed you to find your own wings and rejoin society, shielding you from all the drama and pain that our cursed family seems destined to face...but I'm a pushover right?' she asked irritated.

Merlyn had not intended to offend her cousin, she just did not want her to be tied to Lucas in this official capacity. It was hard enough knowing what he had done in the past and seeing him make a family with her kin; however, making it official was the nail in the coffin and Merlyn did not want to accept that.

'You had a chance to give me something...' Gail sighed, reading her mind. '...I suspected something and you chose not to comment, like a good little foot soldier would. So much has happened since then and still no comment from you'

Merlyn knew she was referring to her death and stared deep into Gail's eyes. 'Ask me now' she said seriously, not wanting to go down this route; however, not seeing any other way.

Gail sensed Merlyn wanted to help her, she knew she could ask her anything at this moment and would get an honest answer. She stared deep into the girls honest eyes for a moment and saw the purity there, it was something Gail herself once had; however, she had allowed it to be stripped away by the person who claimed to truly want to be with her.

She considered her options for a moment, then let out a small exasperated laugh and shook her head. 'There's no point in revisiting the past right at this moment in time, it'll only make things more complicated for the both of us. Let's just focus on the tasks at hand...I've got to review the final changes with the dress and you need to check who's responded to the invitations sent last week, anything else?' she asked, pulling her diary from her backpack and checking if there were any appointments she had missed.

'Mary wants a hen party at the Mayor's place, she's really pushin' for it Gail' Merlyn advised, not wanting to keep mentioning this subject due to her cousins current mood, but having no choice.

'That woman is persistent, I'll give her that...' Gail laughed, '...I'll deal with Mary, Mayor's wife or not I will not be pushed around by her. Anything else?'

'Well, there's one small thing' Merlyn said nervously, staring at her hands.

Gail narrowed her eyes at her, then let out a long sigh. 'We haven't got all day, just spit it out' she ordered, agitated.

Merlyn took a deep breath, then regarded her cousin cautiously. 'Do we leave a spare seat for Christie? I can't see her missin' her best friends weddin''

Gail bit her lip, in an attempt to hide her anger and inhaled deeply. Merlyn had done well to avoid the subject of Christie recently and she was not in the mood for it to be brought up now. Without thinking, she leaned in close to Merlyn and took hold of her wrist tight. 'I'm only going to say this once, there is to be no mention of that name to me now or ever again...Whatever has gone on, it's none of your concern. Do I make myself clear?' she asked calmly.

Merlyn caught the underlying anger in her tone and swallowed hard. 'I didn't mean nothin', I just...'

'Do you understand Merlyn?' Gail asked, more sternly.

Merlyn nod, then let out a sigh of relief when Gail let go of her wrist and stroked her arm apologetically.

Gail took a deep breath, picked up a sandwich and her bottle of juice, then got up. 'Focus on the invitations and I'll sort Mary. We'll meet back up about 6:00pm at my old place' she advised, then headed towards her car.

Merlyn watched Gail leave and shook her head, she knew Christie was a sore subject; however, she assumed she had been in contact with Gail frequently and did not understand her cousins reaction.

Suddenly she felt a wave of concern flow through her and pushed it deep down. She sensed Gail did not want her getting involved in anything; therefore, she continued to think about her tasks for the day and hoped her cousin would come to her if she required help.

* * *

Lucas sat on the bench outside of the Sheriff's Station, taking in the sun. It had been a strange few weeks, even for his standards and he had expected some push back from Gail, due to his forcing her hand with the wedding; however, everything appeared to be going as planned. As there had been no unexpected set backs, he had allowed himself an hour to just sit back and reflect on what was coming next.

Lucas enjoyed this time of day, parents were busy picking up their children from school and the work folk were not yet ready to leave for the day. This meant there was a lull in the amount of people on the streets and it enabled him to enjoy the sun in peace, with only a few residents to give pleasantries to.

The sun was scorching and he found himself hoping the weather remained this good on Sunday, not that it was something he could not change if needs must. Gail had put a lot of effort into the planning of their wedding, to his surprise and he would not allow all her hard work to be ruined by rain. He knew part of her did not want this and she felt backed into a corner; however, deep down he suspected she was looking forward to their union as much as he was, given their mysterious past and who would not want to be married to him.

'That's wishful thinking if you ask me' Gail said, as she sat down beside him on the bench and let out a long breath.

Lucas liked her ability to read his thoughts when his guard was down, it was refreshing at times not to have to hide everything. Luckily, certain things were buried deep where she could not find them, otherwise their conversations would not be so lighthearted. 'I think this hard exterior of yours is a front, if we peel off the layers we may just find your softer side' he smiled, then leaned over and pulled the straps of her vest down.

Gail grabbed his hands in hers and pulled them to her lap. 'Now, now, we don't want your constituents bearing witness to their elected official acting inappropriately towards a young woman' she scolded teasingly.

Lucas bit his bottom lip and trailed his eyes over her glistening body. 'I doubt they'd mind, knowin' it was the woman he's goin' to be committed to for life' he smiled, then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Gail savoured the taste of his tongue in her mouth for a moment, then remembered where they were and pulled away from the embrace. 'And if she doesn't want to be tied down for life?' she asked seriously.

'She shouldn't have accepted the bind' Lucas said and lifted her left hand up, then kissed the finger with her engagement ring on.

Gail let out a long sigh, then pulled her hand away and clipped her hair up with a hair claw she found in her bag. 'It's your Stag party tonight, I'm assuming I've got the place to myself until tomorrow?' she asked, hoping for some time alone with her thoughts.

Lucas leaned back on the bench and waved at an old couple walking a dog over the road. 'I've tasked Billy with helpin' Ben arrange somethin' appropriate, but I doubt I'll be out all night. Besides, you've got somewhere to be tonight Darlin', so there'll be no time alone with your thoughts for the forseeable' he smiled smugly, reading her mind.

Gail looked at him confused, then heard her mobile telephone vibrate. When she caught the smug look on his face, she reached into her bag for her phone and shook her head at what she read. 'I'm not doing this and you don't get to control me' she stated, attempting to remain calm.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. 'You're a bride to be, you deserve a good send off...' he said, then leaned forward and gripped her arm tight. '...People are tryin' to do somethin' nice for you, you will be there and you will enjoy it'

Gail sensed the order in his tone and bit her lip in frustration, to stop from saying something she should not in public. She counted to 10 in her head, then forced a smile and placed her hand on his hand that was gripping her arm. 'I'm not yours yet, you aren't the boss of me...Besides, I'm not going anywhere without my best friend, so unless you can supply Christie, you can tell Mary to call it off' she said sternly, then pulled her arm free and started to walk away.

'It ain't my fault your friend left you Gail' Lucas called hurtfully.

Gail stopped for a moment, then turned back towards him. 'See you at the Church at 5 Sheriff, don't be late' she ordered, being careful to hide her anger at his comment and then continued on her way.

Lucas smiled smugly as he watched her leave, then shook his head and stood up. He had no doubt she would follow his orders regarding Mary and decided to go back to his office, where he could contemplate things in peace.

* * *

Caleb stood his bike up on the old wooden house and took a deep breath, before entering the property. He stood for a moment silently, watching Christie as she lay deflated on the mattress in the middle of the floor and considered how it had come to this. Part of him felt sorry for her, aware that she knew too much and it was too late for Lucas to let her go; however, his dark half found great pleasure in how they had beaten her down mentally and craved the next torture they could inflict.

Lucas had ordered him not to do anything when he was not here to supervise, he allowed Caleb to come here and check on her; however, no actions were to be done unless he was present. Caleb's dark half did not appreciate these orders and he was finding it hard to control his urges. Even now, he had felt an unwavering urge to cycle here straight from school and he could not push the urge away.

Christie moaned out in pain as she tried to stretch her stiff legs, then rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes. The woman's complete lack of strength when she had prided herself on being strong previously fascinated him and the dark part of him began to wonder what they could do to test her strength.

'Nothin' when I'm not present' Lucas stated sternly, appearing behind Caleb.

Caleb turned quickly to his Father, then looked down at his hands guiltily. 'I weren't doin' nothin'' he lied.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. 'I had that same curiosity when I was younger, so don't lie to me son...There's too much at stake now, we either finish this or leave it alone until things have died down' he advised, then walked towards Christie slowly and smiled smugly.

Caleb watched Lucas carefully, unsure of what the best course of action was. Although his dark half really wanted to hurt her, this was Gail's friend and he had liked Christie previously, until she started trying to interfere with his family. 'What do you think's best?' he asked, guessing Lucas had dealt with this type of thing before.

Lucas smiled at his boys good sense to allow him to take point and walked around Christie's almost lifeless body. 'I don't like leavin' loose ends son, this has gone on so long it's leavin' a bad taste in my mouth...You could make it quick, put her out of her misery and allow her family to move on' he suggested.

'Me?' Caleb asked with wide eyes.

'This is your ball game son. You trapped her and allowed her to remain here for this long, it's only fittin' that you finish this' Lucas smirked devilishly, then knelt down and stroked Christie's cheek gently.

Caleb watched as Lucas was being tender with Christie and shook his head. He did not know why Lucas would show her affection with what they were discussing.

'Cause it's only right to care for a little bird, until the end...We're not animals' he advised, reading Caleb's mind and reached into the bag he had brought, to provide Christie with some food and water. Keeping pet's was Selena's usual trick and he did not like having to do this.

'I don't think I can do this...' Caleb started nervously.

'Of course you can, you just let go and it'll all be taken care of, but not now...Let's get outta here, I have somewhere to be' he said, as he stood up and signalled for Caleb to follow him.

Caleb shot one last look at Christie before he left, then followed Lucas to his car. 'What's got you in such a hurry all of a sudden?' he asked curiously.

'It appears my presence is needed at Church to discuss weddin' vows...me of all people' he laughed irritated, then put Caleb's bicycle in the boot of his car and got in the drivers side.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Gail sat in a opposite Preacher Marsh, next to Lucas and tried to ignore the discomfort she was sensing radiating off her fiance. Lucas had wanted the Head of the Baptist Church to officiate at their wedding; however, Gail had insisted on having her childhood minister for the job and this had not gone over well. Had she have allowed Lucas' choice to be involved in this, she had no doubt that the wedding would have been done by now. Doing it her way meant she could remain in control and Preacher Marsh was happy to cater to all of her requirements.

Right now, they were discussing the ceremony itself and what to expect. She suspected she would be in a daze on the day, considering her freedom was being stripped away; therefore, she was not concerned about what to expect, that was until Lucas visibly tensed at the mention of their vows.

Lucas glared at the Preacher as he went on about vows and openly expressing their love for each other, he could not explain why this made him uncomfortable; however, the man continuing to rattle on about it was making his mood worse. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his and he turned towards Gail, who winked at him knowingly. He watched her for a moment, then smiled as she straightened her posture in the confident way she did when wanting to make herself heard.

'There'll be no need for that type of open declaration at my wedding' Gail said sweetly and smiled warmly at the Preacher.

'But Gail, you have to understand this is tradition. You both need to express your love for each other to the community and allow them to embrace this with you' Preacher Marsh tried to reason, truly believing what he was saying.

Gail bit her lip to stifle her laugh and attempted to remain serious. 'Alright, can you give us 15 minutes alone to discuss this please? I know the Sheriff is very big on Church tradition, maybe he can convince me to your way of thinking' she smiled, feeling her laughter at the absurdity of his previous statement trying to get out.

Lucas kept a straight face and nodded his thanks towards the Preacher when he got up and left the room, then turned towards Gail and laughed. 'Very big on Church tradition? Have you been smokin' somethin' you shouldn't love?' he asked amused.

Gail laughed, then stood up and pulled him up with her. 'Would you rather me say that my fiance appears offended at the mention of having to speak a vow? Or that his lack of respect for any holy place or belief is astoundingly strong for an elected official?' she asked sarcastically, as she started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed him towards the Preachers desk.

Lucas watched her in awe, as she removed his shirt and her panties, then unzipped his pants and climbed on top of him. 'I'm guessin' we ain't commentin' on your lack of respect for a holy place?' he smiled smugly, then pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

Gail did not want to do this, especially here; however, she sensed his rage building the longer this meeting went on and she had to do something to keep it at bay. She supposed this is why he felt so connected to her, she had the ability to talk him down when required. 'You know, you're the one that wanted this spectacle of a wedding' she said, as she took hold of his manhood and placed it inside of her.

Lucas let out a loud moan, then gripped her hips tight under her short skirt. 'I said there was a way this had to be done due to my stature, I didn't say I wanted to declare our undying love to the whole town' he laughed, then let out another moan when she began to ride him.

'Is that what this is? An undying love?' Gail panted, amused.

'What would you call it?' Lucas asked, curious as to how she really saw their relationship.

Gail let out a loud moan and clawed her nails down his chest. 'This is a mutual partnership that works very well. We understand each other and deal with the odd flaw, to keep this engine going' she panted, then picked up her pace knowing their time alone was coming to an end.

Lucas sensed her urgency and allowed himself to let go quicker than he would have liked. He sensed her climax building within her and pulled her lips to his to stifle her call, as he exploded within her. They stayed joined as one for a few minutes kissing each other passionately, then Gail climbed off of him and found some tissues for them to clean themselves up with. When they both sat back down in their chairs, the door opened and Lucas shot her a mischievous wink.

'I hope I haven't returned too soon...' Preacher Marsh said as she sat back down at his desk, '...I have another appointment soon and wanted to see if I needed to reschedule, so we could continue our discussion'

'No need to reschedule...' Gail said sweetly and put on her most innocent smile, '...Lucas has made me see the importance of this tradition and we'll ensure our vows are ready for your inspection tomorrow'

'We will?' Lucas asked confused.

'Of course we will love...' Gail mocked, then patted his knee reassuringly. '...I'll make sure our nominated speaker is here promptly at 9:00am to take you through them'

'Speaker?' the Preacher asked and looked towards Lucas confused.

'Why of course...' Gail continued, ignoring the Preachers obvious requirement of Lucas' opinion. '...There's a girl that's dear to us both, you could say she kind of stumbled into our lives in need of some shelter. Her name is M and she'll talking on our behalf...It would mean the world to us both'

Lucas felt Gail's hand squeeze his and tried to hold down his laughter. 'It really would...You wouldn't deny us, or that poor orphans request to share this special moment with her would you Preacher?' Lucas asked, with mock hurt in his tone.

'Of course not...' Preacher Marsh said, '...9:00am is perfect'

'Good, thank you for your time and we'll see you soon' Gail smiled warmly as she got up, then walked out with Lucas after he shook the Preachers hand.

'Merlyn's gonna be pissed that you threw her under the bus like that, not to mention you promising our vows by the mornin'. What were you thinkin' Darlin'?' Lucas asked, when they exited the Church and were out of earshot of any gossiping people.

Gail laughed and shook her head. 'I was writing poems at age 5 and novels by the time I was 10, I can handle some heartfelt vows sweetheart...and Merlyn is my maid of honour, it's her duty to do this crap for me'

Lucas laughed, then pulled her to him and kissed her affectionately. 'That's my girl, now go get ready for a wild night at the Mayors Mansion' he ordered and slapped her behind playfully.

Gail let out a long exasperated sigh and shot him an irritated glance, as she began to walk towards her car. 'Fine, but I'm not impressed with this' she advised.

'I already got my bit of flesh today Darlin' and it was perfect, I'll deal whatever mood you're in tomorrow when that time comes again' he goaded, then laughed when she put her middle finger up at him and walked away.

* * *

Ben sat patiently outside of the Buck Mansion with Billy, waiting for Lucas to join them. He had not initially wanted to be the man's best man and would have happily sat back peacefully while this wedding business was taking place; however, Lucas had insisted he be involved and he was quite flattered to be trusted enough to be his best man.

Ben knew he had his work cut out for him in trying to plan a Stag do for Lucas Buck, the man had probably experienced everything under the sun. He had decided to accept Billy's help and believed that between them they had come up with something a little different, as a good send off for their friend. Ben was nervous about this and the longer Lucas took, the more uncomfortable he felt.

'Calm down Benji, the man of the hour has arrived' Lucas said, as he opened the front passenger seat and signalled for Billy to get out.

'What took you so long man? We've been waiting here over half an hour' Billy asked, as he got in the back passenger seat.

Lucas smiled and turned towards Billy. 'You know, there's somethin' to be said about a girl who wants to let her man know what he's missin' before she let's him out on the prowl...All I can say is Gail is more thorough than most' he winked, then laughed at Billy's look of disgust.

'You're only sour 'cause she ain't with you' Caleb laughed, as he jumped into the car next to Billy.

'Wait, what?' Ben asked confused.

Lucas smiled proudly at Caleb, then turned towards Ben. 'He's gettin' on to be a man, so I want my son to join us' he shrugged.

'Oh hell no!' Billy exclaimed, then sat back in his seat when he saw Lucas' look of warning.

'I won't get in the way or nothin', I promise' Caleb advised, hoping the other men did not force him to leave.

'Caleb, you're not old enough for this...' Ben started.

'You gonna go against my wishes Benji?' Lucas interrupted sternly.

Ben turned towards Lucas and sensed his rage below the surface. 'Look, if Gail finds out...'

'Gail don't give a damn, she's too busy gettin' ready for her party with Merly and thinks I'm with Abe. Don't be a spoilsport Ben!' Caleb said, trying a different tactic.

'With what we've got planned, no-ones gonna realise he's with us' Billy chimed in, just wanting to get started.

'You hear that Ben, it's fine so drive' Lucas ordered, then smiled when Ben obeyed. He wanted to keep Caleb with him as he did not trust the boy's darkness to keep clear of Christie and he was happy his friends complied.

* * *

Selena stood over the punch bowl, getting herself another drink. She had been invited to this Hen party by the Mayor's wife and thought it rude to turn down the invitation; however, now that she was here and the bored housewives of Trinity were gawking at her judgmentally, she felt as though she could just run away.

Selena had been keeping her feelings on the wedding well hidden, she acted as though it did not bother her and she was happy with her Doctor. It would not take much investigation to uncover that she was heartbroken and wanted to poison both the bride and the groom, for making her feel this way. Selena realised that she was no longer what Lucas required, she was not stupid; however, part of her held on to the fact that it could all change and she had always prided herself on moulding herself into whatever he wanted. Maybe all she needed to do was get rid of Gail, then the matter may correct itself and if not, it was one less snob in this town.

Gail sensed Selena's discomfort from across the room and laughed at the thoughts running through her head. Rather than overreact, she ceased conversation with the Head Baptist Ministers wife abruptly and went to Selena's side.

Selena tensed when she realised someone was close to her, then let out an exasperated sigh when she saw Gail. 'What's wrong, you haven't humiliated me enough with the invite here so you want to rub it in more?' she asked cattily.

Gail regarded Selena carefully, then placed her hand on her arm. 'You think I wanted any of this? I'm as much an unwilling participant here as you are' she advised, then took Selena's drink out of her hand and took a large sip.

'Aren't you afraid your reputation will get tarnished for drinking with the town tramp?' Selena asked, as she refilled her cup and took a drink.

Gail laughed and shook her head, then glanced around the room and saw all eyes were on them. 'I'm an Emory marrying a Buck, you don't think my reputation's taking a pounding anyway?'

Selena linked her arm in Gail's and laughed when she heard a gasp from the other side of the room. 'If you've had enough of your moment in the spotlight, we could sneak away easily' she suggested mischievously.

Gail thought for a moment, then opened her minds eye and sensed Mary was in the kitchen. 'You know, I think you're right Miss Coombs...I'll leave the discreet exit strategy to you' she smiled and allowed Selena to lead her through the nosy crowd into the brightly lit back garden.

'Leaving her Hen do early, whatever will the town folk think of the lovely Miss Emory?' Selena mocked, as she led the way through the bushes and out into the parking area.

'They may think I've been kidnapped by my fiance's crazy ex...or they'll just realise I don't give a damn what any of them think and I'll do what I want' Gail laughed and followed Selena off the property.

'Well alright then, I suppose all gossiping biddies will be on the look out for you tonight. Luckily I have a quiet place where we can lay low with a few drinks' Selena smiled and called one of her old acquaintances to pick them up.

* * *

Gail had been surprised at how quick their ride had appeared, the driver was obviously an old lay of Selena's and had expected something in return. When Selena ordered him to stop outside a deserted farm that looked vaguely familiar, the man appeared shocked that he was getting nothing for the trouble he had gone to. Selena had just laughed in his face and bid him farewell, before taking the bottle of wine he had clearly brought of them both the share and started across the overgrown crops.

This side of Selena was entertaining, it was nice to see the woman let go of her bitter jealousy and actually allow herself to be free of her usual binds. Had they have met under different circumstances, they could have been real friends and it was a shame that there would always be distrust between them.

Selena walked ahead, amazed that Gail had not recognised this property was where they had found Rafael, the Reporter she had been so fond of and did not have the heart to dispose of. She had been upset at the fate that had befallen Rafael, he had been kind and caring, he was just another thing Lucas had taken from her over the years.

Gail recognised the large abandoned house when they neared and stopped in her tracks, she was about to scold Selena for bringing her here when the woman froze herself. 'What's wrong?' she asked curiously.

Selena stood at the door, peering into the room she was about to enter and say Christie's lifeless body on a dirty mattress. She froze for a moment, then slammed the door shut at the sound of Gail's voice and rushed towards her. 'This was a mistake, we can't relax here no matter how secluded it is...let's go' she said and ushered Gail back towards the road.

Gail had a bad feeling about this place and had no desire to explore it; however, it held her curiosity and she stared at the abandoned building over her shoulder. 'I don't mind a few hours in there if you don't' Gail advised and tried to pull free of Selena's grasp.

Selena tightened her grip and pulled hard. 'You never knew about Rafael and I, there's too many painful memories for me to be able to even enter that place' Selena lied and felt her heart rate slow when she saw the road.

Gail gave the place a final glance, then turned her full attention to Selena. She had always suspected there was more to Rafael's story than what she had managed to uncover and this may be her opportunity to find out the real facts. 'I'll tell you what, we're not too far from a place I like to go to be alone...If you promise to be on your best behaviour, we can hold out there and you can fill me in on your relationship with Rafael' she suggested.

Selena had no intention of providing the whole truth on what had happened with Rafael; however, she sensed that she needed to get Gail away from here, therefore, she nodded and let Gail lead her down the road. She knew instantly that this was Lucas and this could be the leverage that she required.

* * *

Christie heard the faint sound of her best friends voice and covered her ears with her hands. She had been fooled by her imagination too many times before to believe this was really her friend and she did not want to be tricked again. Suddenly the voice became fainter and she heard the name Rafael. She recalled a Reporter named Rafael Santo who had gone missing, that Gail had found on her second day in Trinity and she took a sharp intake of breath.

Christie stirred on the mattress and lifted her head up slightly, just enough to hear Gail's voice suggesting entering the property. It occurred to her that her previous false visions of her friend had reassured her and came from inside the room; however, this time it was outside and talking about something that had happened a few years ago. Christie realised this may really Gail and sat up, ignoring her aching muscles. This was her shot to get out here and she could not let it go.

'Gail!' she screamed in her head, but only a hoarse whisper came out.

Christie quickly surveyed the area around her, then reached for the water bottle that had been left for her and took a large drink. 'Gail!' she screamed at the top of her lungs in desperation, but there was only silence once again.

Christie tried to call out again; however, no sound came out of her dry coarse throat. She felt fear begin to creep up on her again and let out an involuntary shudder. Her friend had been here, she knew it and she needed to find her. When nothing else could be heard apart from the crickets outside, Christie lay back on her mattress and began to cry.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas awoke in an unfamiliar bedroom, with sunshine from an open window beating down on him. His lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes, then glanced around the room with blurry vision. When his sight cleared slightly, he relaxed at the realisation that he was in Gail's cabin. He did not remember coming her; however, he could only assume that he must have been drawn to his love and reached for the naked body under the sheets to the left of him.

'What the hell?' Gail asked from the right of Lucas, confused.

Lucas stopped trailing his hand down the bare back to his left at the sound of Gail's voice, then looked to his right confused. 'What are you doin' there?' he asked baffled.

'What are you doing there?' Gail asked judgementally, as Selena rolled over when Lucas' touch stopped.

Lucas stared at Selena, then back at Gail and placed his arm around his fiancee. 'My heads a little hazy now Darlin', you wanna tell me what the hell kinda trap this is?' he asked suspiciously.

Gail let out an angry laugh, then got out of the bed. 'You're an ass!' she snapped irritated, then headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water to cure her dry mouth.

Lucas turned to Selena, who was smiling mischievously at him and shot her a warning glance. Her smile instantly faded and her pout appeared, when she realised he was not up for what she wanted. 'What the hell is this Selena?' he asked abruptly.

Selena let out a long sigh and reached for her dress on the floor. 'We were having a girls night here and passed out, I'm not to blame for you stumbling in and joining us' she said and got out of the bed, not caring that her naked body was on show.

Lucas inhaled deeply and shook his head, he vaguely remembered the boat Ben had hired and to copious amount of alcohol they all had consumed. He recalled passing this area, then ordering the boat to let him and Caleb off. He did not remember arriving at this place; however, it was safe to assume he had sensed Gail and been drawn to her unexpected presence.

Gail must have escaped her Hen party and came here for some peace. He was surprised she had brought Selena to this private place; however, at least she had opened herself up for a little fun. 'Put some clothes on, my boy's out there' Lucas ordered, sensing Caleb on the couch and got up to find his pants.

'Before you rush off, we have something to discuss' Selena smiled cunningly.

Lucas regarded her suspiciously for a moment, she had the look of a child with an invaluable secret, then he sighed and started to head out of the room. 'This is a family moment, time for you to leave Selena'

Selena shrugged off Lucas' arm, when he tried to grab her and shook her head. 'Rafael' was all she said, then she smiled at look of realisation that came across his face.

Lucas glanced at the door of the bedroom, to ensure Gail was not in earshot and closed it quietly. 'It appears we do have something to discuss Miss Coombs' he said charmingly, then led her back to the bed and sat down.

* * *

Gail sat with Caleb on the couch and regarded his suspiciously. 'Did you drink?' she asked, trying not to have a judgemental tone.

Caleb looked at Gail and smiled at her concern, which she was clearly attempting to hide. 'I had one beer then sat with the Captain while the others did their thing, I promise' he answered honestly and squeezed Gail's knee affectionately when she let out a sigh of relief.

'Have we missed anythin'?' Lucas asked, as he entered the room with Selena.

Gail glanced at the pair suspiciously, as they had been longer than she thought they would and then placed her arm around Caleb. 'I was just learning all the grizzly details of your night, you should be ashamed of yourself' she said in mock scorn, then winked at Caleb.

'Nive try love, my boy wouldn't rat on me' Lucas laughed and ruffled Caleb's hair affectionately.

'Well this is gross...How in god's name do you get out of here?' Selena asked, staring out of the window at the tree's surrounding the cabin.

'That's a good question, we usually have a car...I don't suppose you left that boat parked anywhere near sweetheart?' Gail asked sarcastically.

'Unfortunately that ship has sailed princess, but leave it to the man with the star to get you lovely ladies home safe' Lucas said in his best southern drawl and routed in Gail's bag for her mobile telephone.

Caleb laughed when he caught Gail roll her eyes at his comment and enjoyed the lighthearted time together, before he had to get back to his usual routine.

* * *

Merlyn stormed out of the Church, with the notebook Gail had given her. She had been completely unaware of what the Preacher truly required of her and thought she was just delivering the notebook on behalf of Gail; however, it turned out she had been nominated, without her knowledge, to read the vows at the wedding. Merlyn was not impressed with this task and was about the call her cousin to give her a piece of her mind, until a strong gust of wind pushed her to the side of the Church and she saw Christine Emory standing on the other side of the road.

Merlyn stared at Christine for a moment, confused as to why she could suddenly see a member of her fallen family. She had been abandoned by her dead family when she became whole again, she had prayed for their assistance and guidance more times than she cared to remember; however, no attempt at communication was made, until now.

A strong feeling of unease came over her and she knew this could not be a good omen. Her family would not be impressed with her or Gail for what they were doing with their lives and the appearance of Gail's Mother could not bode well for anyone involved.

Merlyn took a few cautious steps forward, despite her brain telling her to leave this alone. If something was really wrong, she needed to warn her living family and ensure she protected them. Merlyn continued to step forward, then slowly crossed the empty road and stood face to face with Christine. She looked into the woman's sad eyes and could feel sorrow flow through her.

Suddenly Christine screamed and grabbed her wrists with blood stained hands. Merlyn tried to pull away; however, her Auntie was too strong and she found herself connected to her in a way she had never felt before. Visions flooded her mind of Gail as a young girl, the abuse both her and her Mother endured, then the fire which inevitably took Christine's life. Merlyn felt a tear run down her cheek, as she was consumed with the woman's pain. She could not pull away from their connection and had to embrace the visions flowing through her mind.

Merlyn felt a hand touch her shoulder and Christine disappeared, along with the visions. She turned around to see Matt with Lucy in her buggy beside him and let out a relieved breath.

'I didn't mean to startle you' he said concerned.

Merlyn laughed and stroked Lucy's cheek gently. 'It's not your fault, I'm just havin' one hell of mornin'...Has she been alright?' she asked, knowing Lucy had been playing up recently due to the disappearance of her Mother.

Matt forced a smile and glanced down at Lucy. 'She's actually been very calm and happy this morning, I think she's getting used to just seeing me in the morning' he sighed sadly.

'Isn't that a good thing?' Merlyn asked.

'No child should be without their Mother, it's just not right' he said, then started pushing the buggy and signalled for her to follow him.

Merlyn followed obediently and thought about his comment. Matt was right, she had lost her Mother at a young age and it had felt like there was an open wound that would not heal. She knew Gail felt the same way and her cousin had previously shared how damaged she was due to her unstable upbringing, she hoped the same would not happen to Lucy. 'At least she has you, I can't think of a more caring capable person to take care of her'

Matt smiled and could not resist the urge to take her hand. 'You've helped me more than you know...Lucy has us both' he advised, not caring if anybody saw them.

Merlyn inhaled deeply and squeezed his hand, the electricity she felt when he touched her caused a stir in her stomach and it was making it hard for her to concentrate. She sensed two old woman turning the corner onto their side of the street and pulled her hand free. He may not be concerned if they were caught; however, she cared about his reputation and Gail had drilled it into her that it was only him that would suffer if people found out how close they really were.

Matt stared at her confused, then heard the faint voices of women approaching and understood. 'You're a good person, I don't know how you remain so pure with everything going on around you' he said in awe of her ability to remain pure.

Merlyn laughed and shook her head. 'There's so much you don't know about me...' she started.

'That doesn't concern me, not now...' Matt interrupted and smiled at the two women as they passed, '...I know you're good and honest, that's all that matters'

Merlyn smiled and stared at the path in front of them, she wanted to tell him who she really was and she hated keeping up this charade; however, she did not want to ruin what they had by admitting to being the dead girl, who's mysterious murder contributed to his Juniper House sanction. Everything was always so complicated, so she decided to put the thought out of her mind and started to focus on the more immediate tasks at hand for Gail's wedding.

* * *

Lucas stood outside the old abandoned house they had stored Christie away in, with his hands on his hips. After his discussion with Selena and what he had agreed to in return for her silence, he had decided to return here on his own and attempt to come up with a solution to the problem.

He was due to get married in 2 days and agreeing to have sex with his ex girlfriend the day before the wedding was not acceptable, even for him. Lucas made his own rules, he would never follow anyone elses; however, after he had promised this to Selena, he had felt sick to his stomach at the betrayal he would be committing and that just would not do.

Lucas had intended Christie to be Caleb's first official lesson, he had expected the boy to want it over with quickly and thought he would have ended it by now; however, the boy's dark half appeared to want to take his time with her and that meant there was more chance of exposure for them both. Luckily Selena had prevented Gail from entering last night, Lucas had not accounted for Selena remembering this place and if Gail had found Christie it would have been on him.

Now he was left with the decision of what to do. He felt it was about time that he stepped up and pulled rank here, which meant easing Christie's suffering once and for all. If anything he was committing an act of mercy, a woman like that had no future in his town and was bound to get herself in a world of trouble sooner or later. Ending it now meant she could be at peace and would not have to deal with the prolonged torture that his boy appeared to want to subject her to.

'You really think you can kill Gail's friend that easily?' Caleb asked, placing his bicycle carefully on the grass and approaching his Father.

Lucas let out an agitated sigh, he really needed to stop letting his guard down when he was alone. 'You wanna take over my agreement with Selena?' Lucas asked sarcastically.

Caleb did not know what Lucas was referring to, all he knew was that he had sensed he needed to get here quickly and had found his Father considering taking away his project. 'She ain't my problem, it ain't my fault you let people do what they want' he shrugged, allowing his dark half to take some control.

Lucas sensed the confidence increase in his boy and smiled. Regardless of what he thought of his methods, he was proud Caleb had taken the step to accept his true nature and had not hidden away from this situation. 'You can't control everyone all the time son, it makes life more fun when they step out of line' he advised, then put his arm around Caleb when he reached him.

'Why did you come here without me?' Caleb asked disheartened. He had enjoyed being a part of something with his Father and this action was making him reconsider their trust.

Lucas inhaled deeply, then let out a long sigh. 'I needed time to think son, I don't want this turnin' bad on you'

'Selena wouldn't tell, she's too scared of you' Caleb advised, remembering how his Teacher changed whenever Lucas walked into the classroom.

'There is that...' Lucas laughed and shook his head, '...Alright, so what do you think we should do? Considerin' your cousin very nearly entered that place last night and I guarantee you her curiosity has now spiked, our options have decreased'

Caleb thought for a moment and sighed. He was not ready to finish this yet, he still could not stomach the thought of truly hurting Christie and was at a loss as to how they should proceed with her. 'I say we do nothin'' he shrugged, then stared up at his Father.

'Leave her here and hope Selena keeps her mouth shut, or Gail doesn't return?' Lucas asked in disbelief.

'Selena won't go against you openly and I'm sure you have way's to distract my cousin' Caleb smiled mischievously.

'You know, I think I do...' Lucas smiled, then ran his fingers through his hair and turned them both around. '...Alright, we do it your way for now and hope your cousin is too preoccupied to follow her curiosity'

'If she ain't you'll step in' Caleb smiled, then started to follow Lucas back to his car and away from the house.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Gail sat in her old bedroom, staring at herself in the mirror. The previous day had gone by with her in a haze, everything had happened so fast and she was inundated with extra tasks thanks to Lucas. As she had found no way to prevent the inevitable, she had performed the tasks required of her without argument and now here she was, getting ready on her wedding day.

She leaned down and gave Rocky an affectionate stroke, then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Rocky had been the first game changer after her miscarriage, the dog had softened her guard instantly and allowed Lucas to find a way in.

Lucas had been smart and played the game well. He had led her to believe that he wanted nothing but her body and that real commitment was beneath him, then she had been stupid enough to allow herself to feel things that she should have run away from. Had she have taken a second to actually think, she would have realised what affect their union would have on his stature and ended their damaged relationship before it all became too complicated.

Gail let out a small laugh and shook her head at her own naivety, the thought of a Buck and an Emory officially uniting in this town would have never been considered; however, Lucas was ambitious and now he had her right where he wanted her.

She wondered if this was his plan all along, maybe he realised Judith did not hold a high enough ranking in Trinity and hung her out to dry, then waited for a better proposition to come along. Gail had fallen right into that trap and she only had herself to blame for what her life had become.

The sound of a car horn brought her out of her reverie and she gave Rocky one last cuddle, before standing up and straightening her wedding dress. She stared in the mirror one more time, acknowledging how well she had managed to style herself without any assistance and headed out of the house.

* * *

Selena stood outside of Ben's house impatiently, waiting to confront her ex lover. Lucas had stood her up the previous evening, after he had agreed to one last night of passion in return for her silence and Selena was furious. There was no call or message, he had just left her waiting as though they had no history at all and she wanted to hear what he had to say for himself.

Lucas walked out of Ben's house with his Deputy by his side and when he saw Selena stood with her hands on her hips, he let out a long exasperated sigh and approached her. 'This ain't the time or the place Selena, I have somewhere to be' he stated, then began walking past her.

'What about Christie? I'm sure she has somewhere she'd rather be' Selena said cattily and smiled when he gripped her arm tight, then dragged her towards the bushes.

Lucas had pulled her away from Ben, to ensure he did not hear anything that would compromise he integrity and regarded her angrily. 'If you don't watch your tongue Teacher, I'll put it out right here and now' he warned and stared at her with irritation.

Selena felt the pressure of his dangerous gaze and her features softened. 'You can't just back out of a deal Lucas, you know that' she said with a shaky voice.

'I'm Lucas Buck Darlin', I can do whatever the hell I want. Besides, it ain't an official deal unless I say so and I can't be held responsible for an ageing has-bin assumin' I'd consented to her terms' he goaded.

'You're a bastard' she spat out and tried to slap him; however, he caught her arm.

'Get outta here Selena, before I reconsider my decision to allow you to remain in my town' he warned, then pushed her away and headed towards the large black car waiting for him.

Selena stared at him with hatred in her eyes as he left, then headed back to her car and drove off in a hurry.

* * *

Gail sat in the back of the elegant wedding car she had selected to take her to the ceremony, with Luke and Abe beside her. She stared out of the window and chewed the skin around her thumb, while trying to push down her feelings of unease.

Abe watched Gail concerned, as she continued to stare out of the window. It was obvious something was bothering her and he did not blame her for being nervous. 'You did good Rosie' he said, trying to distract her from her thoughts and reached over Luke to place his hand on her knee reassuringly.

Gail turned towards Abe and stared at him confused. 'What have I ever done that's good Uncle?' she asked abruptly.

Abe moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. 'Requestin' the Mayor's place to be open to the town folk who wanna celebrate your union was very considerate. I can't imagine that went over well with the Mayor'

'I told him I'd publicise the fact that he used to beat his wife if he didn't...there's no good Samaritan here' she shrugged, then turned her attention back to the window and continued biting her skin.

Luke clearly sensed his Mother's discomfort and began to cry, causing Gail to rest her forehead in her hands and let out a loud sigh.

Abe picked up Luke's rattle and attempted to distract him, he could sense Gail was ready to break and he had no desire to witness what would happen if she did. He suddenly became annoyed with Lucas, for tricking her into this. He knew she would never openly accept a marriage proposal, unless her mind was elsewhere and he did not agree with what they were doing.

'It's fine Uncle...I'm fine' Gail forced a reassuring voice, then took Luke out of his car seat and held him close to her chest.

The car pulled into a quiet spot not far from the Trinity River and Abe let out a long sigh. 'It ain't too late Rosie, you know that right?'

Gail let out a small laugh and shook her head. 'It was too late as soon as I stepped foot in Trinity, now enough of that and smile for the nice people waiting for us' she said sarcastically, then put on her sweetest smile when her door was opened and they were ushered out of the car.

* * *

Selena stood staring at the woman before her, with disgust. She had never seen such a broken individual in her life and she actually found herself feeling sorry for her. It was hard to believe they had some fun a month earlier, the woman looked a shell of what she once was and it was all down to Lucas.

This play was dangerous and Selena knew she had to be careful; however, what was happening here was not fair to this woman and Lucas had taken advantage of Selena's loyalty one too many times. She thought for a moment of the consequences of such a betrayal, then let out a small laugh and took a step closer. 'I bet that you wish you'd never met Lucas Buck either' she said to Christie and watched curiously as the woman slowly rolled over on the mattress, then turned towards her.

'Selena? Where's Gail?' she whispered in a hoarse voice. Christie had long given up hope on being found, after she had unsuccessfully attempted to get her friends attention a few days earlier and this woman's presence was a shock.

Selena smiled mischievously and knelt down beside her. 'What the lovely Miss Emory?...' she said sarcastically, then began loosening Christie's binds. '...Or should I say the new Mrs Buck? It won't be long now either way'

Christie stayed quiet for a moment and let the words sink in. Her best friend was due to marry the man who had kidnapped her, the man who controlled the law enforcement in this town and appeared to be a pillar of the community. The thought made Christie sick to her stomach and her heart sank.

Selena continued to watch Christie, as she just sat on the mattress clearly contemplating her options. 'Well, I've done my part...I suppose I'd better go, I wouldn't want my invitation to the biggest event in town to go to waste' she smiled knowingly, then got up and exited the house, leaving the front door wide with the latest Trinity Guardian newspaper beside it.

Christie sat frozen, part of her expecting that this was a trap; however, when she heard the sound of an engine starting up in the distance, she knew Selena had truly gone. She sat for a moment longer, staring around the room suspiciously and then got up and rushed towards the door on unsteady feet. She stopped for a moment and stared at the newspaper Selena had left on a table beside the door, there was a picture of the happy couple on the front page and Christie laughed bitterly.

'A wedding by the River? Well done for doing it on your terms Gail' Christie spoke out loud, then threw the newspaper down after she had read the article and rushed out of the old house into the fresh air.

* * *

Lucas stood patiently by the Preacher with Ben, nodding his appreciation to the high ranking townspeople who they had invited to take part in their big day. Lucas was not stressed or nervous like he supposed he should be, this was just a spectacle to help increase his stature and Gail had planned the whole thing perfectly without much assistance from him.

When the soft music started playing, he turned his full attention the the aisle behind him and smiled as Merlyn made her way down slowly, holding Luke in her arms. Rita came next holding Izzy, with Caleb by her side.

He could sense Merlyn's nerves when she took position and that made this more enjoyable, although he did appreciate the part she had played in all of this. She had proven to be an integral part of the ceremony and she was handling Luke well. When he leaned forward to review his youngest's small suit, he laughed to himself at how well Gail had this planned and waited for what came next.

There appeared to be a break in the music for a moment, then it was played again and he sensed his love's discomfort instantly, before she reached her required position. There was nothing he could do to reassure her from where he stood; therefore, he continued to wait patiently and stared at where she should be standing.

Gail sensed how many people were waiting for her to take her place and took a deep breath, before forcing herself forward with Abe. She stopped at the entrance of the aisle and gripped Abe's arm tight. When he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it hard, she sensed he was as nervous as she was; however, she pushed the feeling down and made sure it was buried deep, before starting down the aisle towards her family.

Lucas watched her with fascination as she walked elegantly down the aisle towards him, she looked absolutely stunning and he admired the untamed look she had opted for, with her long curls and small white flowers in her hair. Although he could sense her unease and her doubts, it was not showing and she was the picture of a perfect bride.

He stole a quick glance of Caleb, to ensure his eldest was not overwhelmed by this permanent change to their family and turned his attention back to his love, when the boy stood smiling at his cousin. As she got closer, he noticed both her and Abe were holding each other tightly for support. He was very fond of his old friend; however, he would not allow him to be one Gail depended on, so he took a step forward and removed his grip from her arm.

Gail forced a reassuring smile for Abe and allowed Lucas to lead her to altar, where the Preacher stood waiting for them to take position. She had been so focused on not tripping over her dress that she had not fully taken in the look of her lover, until now. Lucas was not wearing a suit, he donned his black formal waistcoat and a long sleeved white shirt, with black trousers and smart boots. The heat was almost unbearable; however, he remained untouched by it and her Adonis looked as handsome as ever.

Lucas caught her admiring his appearance and leaned in close. 'You look ravishin' Miss Emory...' he whispered seductively, '...I can't wait until I can rip that dress off tonight and take you in all kinds of ways'

Gail pressed her lips against his ear and let out a quiet moan, unbeknown to their guests. 'Who's waiting for tonight Sheriff' she whispered teasingly, then signalled towards the Preacher indicating they should be paying attention.

The ceremony went by in a blur, it was obvious to each of them that they both wanted this part to be over as quickly as possible and they kept whispering rude comments to each other like a bunch of teenagers, in an attempt to keep themselves amused. The Preacher did not appear to notice their mischievous behaviour and this made them up the ante.

When it was time for the vows to be read, Gail shot Lucas a look which told him to behave and gave her full attention to Merlyn. She knew this would be hard for her cousin; however, she appreciated her help more than she could describe and the girl made her proud, with her flawless delivery of the fake words Gail had provided her with.

Within 30 minutes, the ceremony was over and the guests were ushered to the secondary location of the Mayors Mansion, while the wedding pictures were being taken. Gail had not wanted any pictures to commemorate this official union; however, she had given in to tradition and arranged for the pictures to be taken not far from her cabin, as she could disappear for a few moments if it all became too much.

There were only a few of them left remaining after the pictures had been taken, Caleb, Merlyn, Lucas, Lucy, Luke and Gail. Matt, Ben and Billy had been present for a while; however, Gail sent them away with Abe, to enable her have a break from her performance before the second part of the day happened and kept Lucy with Luke, so they could entertain each other. She had seen Selena hovering around in the background a few times and assumed she must have followed Billy when he left.

Right now, she was leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette and trying not to allow her unease to creep up on her. Merlyn had managed to obtain the cigarettes as a backup, which Gail did not condone; however, she was happy for her forward planning at this moment in time and had decided to keep this bad habit away from Lucas and the children.

Lucas stood rocking Luke in his arms by the River, with Caleb and Lucy close by. He knew exactly what Gail was doing and although he did not like her smoking, it was a rare occurrence when she needed it to calm herself down and he would allow it this once. Right now, he was happy attending to his children and keeping an eye on Lucy, it was the least he could do given the current position of her Mother.

The sound of twigs snapping caught his attention and he turned around to see Christie in the clearing. He stared at her confused for a moment, then instantly knew why Selena had been skulking in the wings all day and cursed himself for being too distracted to sense this play.

Caleb rushed to his Fathers side, when he sensed the intruder and tugged on his waistcoat. 'How'd she get out?' he asked scared; however, Lucas did not take his eyes off Christie.

'You're tresspassin' on a private occasion Darlin', don't make me have to arrest you' he warned, as he handed Luke carefully to Caleb.

Christie had been walking for miles, trying to find the spot described in the newspaper Selena had left her; however, the thought of seeing her little girl again had given her the strength for the journey. The sight of Lucy close to the people who had trapped her caused fury to rise within her and she rushed forward to reach her daughter.

Lucas grabbed Christie before she could get close to the children and gripped her arms tight. 'I won't tell you again, go now and I'll show some leniency'

'You'll show leniency?...' Christie asked in disbelief, after finding her voice. '...You're done, you and that little demon of yours. I'm going to tell Gail and all of your townspeople what you did, your lives are over!'

Lucas could not hide his malicious smile and shook his head. 'You think my wife is goin' to believe the word of the woman who has always coveted what she had? You're too late'

Christie pulled herself free from his grasp and took a step back. 'This can be annulled easily enough, especially when I publicise what you did. You and that boy will be going away for a long time, there's no corrupting the evidence on this one'

Caleb felt his darkness surge through him and he placed Luke in his buggy next to Lucy. He felt the sudden urge to protect his family and picked up a sharp rock, then circled to Christie's side while her attention was on Lucas.

'I'm Sheriff Lucas Buck Darlin', you really think you can take me on in my town?' he asked in disbelief and amusement.

'I don't have to take you on in your town, I've still be working with the Charleston Post on the side and they won't hesitate to print this story, as well as all my other suspicions. If I were you I'd get out of here for good and take your brat with you, because when I'm finished with you both, there'll be nowhere left to hide here'

Lucas grabbed Christie's arms again; however, before he had the chance to end this the woman let out a pained cry, which caused him to release her.

Christie felt a sharp pain in her back and blood began to flow out of her. When she turned around, she was facing her best friend holding a butterfly knife and it was then thrust into her chest.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Gail had sensed something out of place when she was talking to Merlyn, a sudden feeling of unease had surged through her and she felt the urge to go to her family straight away.

Rosemary quickly took control, pushing her to the back of her subconscious and that was concerning. Gail had planned the days event's meticulously; therefore, the strange sense of urgency she was experiencing was unnerving and she did not fight when Rosemary took charge, as she had learned to trust these mysterious instincts she had.

It may appear strange to others; however, Gail had always carried a small butterfly knife in her purse in case of an emergency. It was like a safety net that she had picked up when she was bounced between different foster homes as a child and it had come in handy when she had to go undercover for certain articles, as she had a habit of getting herself into difficult situations.

When Rosemary snatched the purse off Merlyn quickly, Gail had no reason to be concerned. Although she knew nothing good could come of Rosemary needing to be in control, it did not really worry her too much as this dark part of her had never steered her wrong before and Rosemary only came out when Gail required protection; therefore, she sat back and allowed her dark half to head back towards her family, then felt herself go numb at what she saw next.

Gail had been shocked to see Christie at all, let alone in the state she was in with dirt on her clothes and in her hair. Although she did not truly believe Christie had just left Trinity abruptly, the state of her friend was concerning and she was confused as to why she had turned up now, in addition to why Lucas was holding her in a hostile manner.

She was about to force Rosemary back down and take control of herself, when she saw Caleb creeping up to Christie's side with a sharp rock. It did not take much for her to recognise that dark glint in his eyes, seen as she had been targeted by it previously and she sensed what he was about to do. Gail made the decision to allow Rosemary to stay in control, as she did not want to have an altercation with Caleb's dark half on her wedding day and she knew Rosemary was best suited to deal with him.

Without hesitation or remorse, Rosemary took the knife out of her purse and plunged it deep into her oldest friends back, to Gail's horror. When Christie turned around and regarded her with a look of betrayal, she plunged the knife deep into her chest and turned it sideways, causing the blood to run down onto her hands and spill out onto her wedding dress.

Gail took back control of her body instantly and pulled the knife out automatically. She watched as her friend crashed to the floor with blood gushing out of her wounds and felt her heart sink with the realisation of what she had done.

She had not intended this to happen, Rosemary was just supposed to stop Caleb. She dropped the blood stained knife on the ground and stared at Christie with bewilderment and horror, not believing what she had just allowed to happen. All others in the vicinity faded out of her view as she fell to her knees, staring at the drops off blood on her wedding dress and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

The laughter of her Father came from all around her and the wind suddenly picked up, blowing storm clouds towards them quickly. Gail could not drown out her Fathers scolding voice and she thought she was about to snap, when she felt Gideon licking the blood off of her fingers. Her trusted companion always appeared when she needed him and she felt safe whenever he was around; however, this time it was too late and she felt her sanity begin to slip away, along with any coherent thought that was previously going through her mind.

* * *

Lucas stared at his new wife in disbelief and ignored Merlyn's high pitched scream. He had sensed Caleb's intentions instantly and was willing to allow the boy to take the steps he needed, to fully accept his lineage; however, it appeared Gail had other plans.

He sensed her dark half had taken control of her and assumed this was to save Caleb from having blood on his hands. Lucas could not decide whether he was impressed with the steps she had taken to protect her new son in law, or if he was annoyed that Caleb was not allowed to complete his training. This could have been the thing that made him fully accept his true potential and now he would have to find another way to bring it out of him.

Lucas was not used to being on the side line, it was usually him that took control of a situation and whatever transpired happened cleanly, without any fallback on him. This was just a mess and Christie bleeding out near his children on his wedding day was certainly not how he would have played this. He was at a loss as to how things had come to this; however, one thing was certain, his wife looked broken.

Suddenly storm clouds appeared above them and Lucas looked up at the sky in frustration, then ran his fingers through his hair. It was not supposed to be like this and he suspected the change in the weather was down to his love, considering his past experiences with her mood swings.

He turned his attention back towards Gail, after glancing at the children to ensure they were unaffected by the current situation. When he saw Gail shudder at the realisation of Gideon licking her friends blood off her fingers, he experienced a strange feeling of concern and instinctively went to her side. He knew she was not ready to fully accept her own darkness and the actions she had taken would weigh heavily on her conscience.

Lucas stroked her shoulders reassuringly, then picked her up carefully and took her to the River. He smiled when she knelt down obediently, then he got down beside her and stroked her back softly, in an attempt to ease her worry. He placed her hands into the water gently, to wash away the evidence of the sin she had just committed and whispered reassuring words in her ear, sensing her sanity beginning to slip away.

When Gail's body became limp and she fainted, Lucas held her close to his chest and let out a long exasperated sigh.

* * *

Merlyn rushed out of the clearing towards Christie and placed her hand over her mouth, when she saw the state the woman was in. She had come just in time to witness what Caleb was about to do, then what Gail actually did and thought back to Gail's Mothers presence at the Church a few days earlier.

Merlyn felt panic begin to set in when Christie's breath became strained and she sensed the life flowing out of her. She looked towards her brother, who stood in shock still holding the sharp rock in his hand and really wanted to hurt him for what he had caused.

When Gail fainted, Merlyn glanced at Lucas and knew what she had to do. She rushed over to him, ignoring his long sigh and knelt down beside him. 'You need to fix this now' she ordered, attempting to push down her panick.

'I need to fix what Missy? Looks to me like everythin' has played out just fine' he said forcing a smug tone and ignoring his discomfort at Gail's current state.

Merlyn sensed something different in him and honed in on it. Lucas was trying to appear like his usual self; however, she wondered if he did really care for her cousin and there may be some guilt about what had happened. 'She won't be able to live with herself after this, you know that' she stated, changing tactics.

'She's a Buck now, she'll get over it' Lucas said, not fully believing his own words.

Christie's breath became more strained, until she stopped breathing altogether and Lucas finally regarded her with irritation. He watched as Gideon sniffed around Christie, then came to Gail and rested his head on her lap. When the dog started to whine, Luke began to cry loudly and Lucas let out a frustrated laugh.

Merlyn was about to say something else, when Lucas carefully placed Gail on the ground and got up to walk towards Christie. She watched as he stared at her lifeless body with disgust, then knelt down beside her.

'Lucas?' Caleb started confused, unsure of what he was doing; however, he closed his mouth when Lucas held up his finger to silence him.

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sound of Luke's cries, then placed his hand on Christie's forehead and inhaled deeply. He waited a few minutes purposely, then leaned in close and visualised her in his mind. 'This is a one time offer...I do this and you're in my debt, deal?' he asked out loud and waited for the answer he required.

Merlyn knew he was talking to her and she stared at her cousin, who lay passed out on the floor. She knew better than to get involved in anything like this with Lucas; however, with Gail in her current state, there was no one to shield her and she felt an obligation to protect Gail, like she had tried to protect her. 'Deal' she said, instantly regretting the word that came out of her mouth and did not believe she was going along with this.

Lucas shook his head at what he was doing, then concentrated hard and whispered the words only he knew into Christie's ear.

Christie's body lay lifeless for a few moments, then it began to convulse and she started coughing. When her eyes opened, she could not remember where she was or why there was a man leaning over her; however, she ached all over and the sharp pain in her chest took all of her attention.

Lucas stood up and walked towards the children, he signalled for Merlyn to help Christie and carefully picked up Luke. 'I need you to take your brother and Lucy to the Mayors House' he said to Caleb, as he rocked Luke gently in his arms and smiled when his crying ceased.

Caleb felt his darkness rise within him and was about to protest, when he saw the rage in his Fathers eyes and he backed down. 'Alright' he agreed, sensing this was not the time to test him and pushed both of the prams to the cars that were waiting for them.

Merlyn helped Christie up and regarded Lucas suspiciously. 'What am I supposed to do here? I don't have a car and I doubt you're letting me call an ambulance'

'Take the car at the front, TJ's chauffeurin' for extra cash and he won't ask any questions when you remind him that he owes me...If you call Billy he'll ask less questions than your precious Harvard, unless you want to inform your boyfriend of the crime his best friend committed and what you agreed to fix it' Lucas asked smugly.

Merlyn disregarded his comment and carefully helped Christie to the car, giving Gail a final concerned glance before she left.

Lucas stood still for a few moments, until he sensed all cars had vacated the vicinity and walked towards Gail's still body, when he was sure they were alone. He took a moment to admire her beauty and her courage for what she had done. She may not have been in full control; however, this was clearly an act to protect her family and she had allowed Rosemary to step in to complete the action she would have hesitated to do.

After a few minutes he moved Gideon off her lap carefully and took her in his arms, then walking in the opposite direction of the road. The after party of their wedding would just have to start without the guests of honour, until he could figure out a way to fix things with his bride.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Gail awoke to the feel of lips on the inside of her naked thigh, then glanced down and smiled when she saw Lucas naked between her legs. She had a dull headache and did not remember them coming to her cabin, or getting undressed; however, here they were.

The feel of Lucas' tongue trailing up her thigh caused her to let out a low moan and she reached down for him, then pulled him up to her level. 'If I remember correctly, we have somewhere to be' she advised, then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

'If I remember correctly, someone didn't wanna wait 'til tonight' he said sarcastically, then kissed her passionately.

Lucas had not known what state she would wake up in; therefore, he had hidden her blood stained wedding dress and bathed her in the River, before situating her in bed. Luckily she had previously stored some spare clothes here, unbeknown to him and he had found a classy beige lace dress that would do for this afternoons festivities.

Gail could sense something was wrong, especially as she could not remember coming here; however, her desire for him took over and she did not question what was happening. Gail nipped at his lips playfully and manoeuvred herself on top of him so she could straddle him, then noticed the ivory lace garter around her right thigh. 'Looks liked you missed something' she smiled, then let out a soft moan when he ran his fingers over the garter.

'I guessed I'd be a bad husband if I removed everythin' you spent all that time choosin' Mrs Buck' he smiled, then trailed his hands to her behind and gripped it tight.

Gail glanced at the gold wedding band on her left finger, underneath the insanely large diamond engagement ring he had gotten her. 'I suppose there is that' she said in mock irritation, then ran her hands up his chest and dug her nails into his skin.

'Is it bad luck to do this before our weddin' night?' Lucas asked sarcastically and ran his hands up her body, then squeezed her bare breasts teasingly.

Gail let out a small laugh and shook her head. 'As if there's any other kind of luck in our relationship' she mocked, then took hold of his hard manhood and placed him inside of her.

Lucas was amazed at her ability to black out what had happened and began to wonder what else she had pushed deep down, until she began to ride him quickly. He let out a loud moan and gripped her hips tight, in an attempt to slow her movements; however, she removed his hands and placed them back on her breasts.

'Now, now Master Buck, today is your show and we can't stray too far from the plan' she advised in mock scorn, then bit her lip as a sharp wave of pleasure surged through her and quickened her pace again.

Lucas allowed her to ride him uninterrupted, until he sensed her climax approaching with his. He took control and manoeuvred himself on top of her, then began pounding in and out of her roughly, picturing the knife in her hand piercing Christie's skin.

Gail allowed him to take control and called out his name as her orgasm came; however, he did not stop. She clawed her nails down his back and bit his shoulder in ecstasy as he continued to take her roughly, then screamed his name as his lips came down on hers and he exploded within her. She kissed him passionately for a few moments, then pushed him off her and got out of bed, searching for her wedding dress.

Lucas propped himself up on his elbows and took a deep breath, to slow his heart rate. When she went to leave the room to clean up, he reached for her and pulled her back on the bed. 'Not so fast, I want to be on you until we get time alone again later tonight...Call it your weddin' present to me' he smiled and nipped her shoulder playfully.

Gail did not like the thought of his smell on her for the rest of the day; however, all the fight had left her for some reason and she just wanted to get this day over with. 'Alright, but I won't be held responsible for the gossip about your wife not being clean' she said sarcastically, then reached for the dress he had hung up for her.

'I dare them to say anythin' about you' he smiled knowingly, then got out of bed and began to dress.

Gail rolled her eyes in mock exasperation and followed him out of the bedroom. 'I hope you haven't left TJ in the car while we've been in here' she said, suddenly concerned at how they were going to get to their wedding reception.

Lucas sensed her concern and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 'Don't you worry your pretty little head about that Mrs Buck, I arranged for my car to be brought to a spot a little way down' he smiled, then led her out of the cabin and towards his Crown Victoria.

* * *

The Mayor's Mansion was packed with residents wanting to get a glimpse of the happy couple, no one had actually believed Lucas Buck would settle down and they were all curious as to what was so special about Gail Emory.

Lucas circled the room, ensuring he spent as much time with the lesser known townspeople as he did with the higher ranking officials. Although he sensed Gail was not quite herself and she was clearly still in shock after what she had done, she was performing like she should and he respected her ability to keep up appearances so effectively.

Lucas continued moving from person to person with purpose, until he spotted his intended target and discreetly pulled her into the corner.

Selena tensed when she felt Lucas' hand grip her arm and did not dare attempt to pull free at such a crowded event. She had regretted her decision to go against him instantly and thought nothing had happened, as there had been no spectacle involving Christie at the wedding or this after party; however, from the look in his eyes now, she knew something had transpired.

'It's about time our paths crossed, have you been avoidin' me Darlin'?' he asked sarcastically, attempting to hide his rage.

Selena heard the angry undertone of the comment and stood up straight, she knew better than to crumble like a victim when he got like this. 'I didn't think you'd want me around, considering you bailed on my request last night' Selena lied, trying to sound confident.

'And what request would that be?' Gail asked sweetly. She had come straight over as soon as she sensed his rage, as she did not want a scene at this crowded place.

Lucas sensed eyes on them and released Selena's arm, then put his arm around Gail's shoulders. 'Miss Coombs is upset that I turned down her offer of one last roll in the hay before I was officially off the market' Lucas informed her and sensed her darkness beginning to rise.

'Oh is that so?...' Gail asked, forcing a smile for any nosy onlookers. '...I guess there truly isn't any loyalty for your fellow women is there?'

Selena did not like being cornered by the pair; however, she could not escape without causing a scene and her reputation was bad enough without disrupting the biggest even of the year. 'It's his loyalty you want to question Gail, why don't you ask him about Christie?' she asked quietly, hoping the comment would cause Gail to distrust him.

Gail stared at Selena blankly for a moment at the mention of Christie, then her hand came up quickly and she gripped her throat tight. 'You better choose your next words wisely Teacher' Gail warned, in a voice unlike her own.

Lucas sensed Rosemary had pulled Gail back, to protect her from the touchy subject and stood over the two women, ensuring they were both hidden from prying eyes. 'You really think she'd protect you over me? We're married Selena' he laughed, then ran his hands up Gail's sides tenderly and carefully removed her hand from Selena's throat.

Gail had blacked out for a moment, then gave her head a little shake and noticed Lucas' hands on her hips. She leaned back into him, then placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled when he kissed her forehead. 'I'm done here, I'm not wasting any more of my time on this crone...I'll be with my actual friends if you need me' she advised, then shot Selena an inferior look before making her way towards Matt.

Lucas watched her go, then turned his attention back to Selena and grabbed her arm again when she tried to skulk away. 'We ain't done here, not by a long shot...Enjoy the festivities while you can, 'cause when this is all over I'm comin' for you' he warned, then went to join Gail.

* * *

The newlywed couple commenced with the cutting of the cake, then it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and garter, before the day was finally over. Gail thanked as many people as she could for joining them on their big day and was relieved when she got in the large car they had hired to chauffeur their family back to the Buck Mansion.

She cuddled Luke for the majority of the ride home and had planned on putting him to bed, until Lucas handed their son to Merlyn, who was waiting in the driveway with Matt and Lucy when they arrived. Lucas nodded his thanks to Matt and threw him the keys to the main door, then began to lead her to the back of the property. When she glanced behind her, she spotted Caleb staring at her apologetically and a wave of uncertainty flowed through her.

Lucas sensed the change in her and picked her up in his arms, then continued to the woods at the back of the property. He walked around the tree's and through to clearing, then placed her down at his family's plot. He had been trying to think of the perfect place for their wedding night and then it came to him, where better than the place she had truly accepted him.

Gail glanced around the unmarked tombstones, which were surrounding by white rose petals and candles, then laughed hysterically. She understood that their relationship was strange; however, consummating their marriage on a burial ground just proved how damaged they both truly are.

Lucas stared at Gail with confusion, he had gone to a lot of effort to make this perfect and laughter was not the reaction he was expecting.

Gail sensed his guard go up, then turned towards him and caressed his cheeks with her hands. 'You know, this is the most honest part of this day so far and it's in a graveyard' she smiled, not believing what she had allowed her life to become.

Lucas searched her eyes and could see she was still shaken up by the events earlier in the day; however, she still did not appear to want to address the matter, therefore, he dragged her past the graves and led her to an area he had decorated just for her.

Gail stared in amazement at the mattress situated under a large tree, with lace draped from the branches to provide them with some cover. It was obvious he had gone to a lot of effort here, no matter how misguided this idea was and she had to applaud his effort for attempting to make things special.

Without a second thought, she lay down on the mattress and pulled him to her. 'So, this is what it's like to be truly alone is it?' she asked sarcastically, then knelt up and allowed him to run his hands under her dress.

Lucas admired her beauty and pulled the dress over her head, before removing her bra and panties. He smiled when she removed his vest and ripped his shirt open, then began tangling her fingertips in his chest hair. He allowed her to play this way for a moment, then removed his pants and lay down on top of her. 'This is how it should always be, the two of us right here' he said, then kissed her passionately and thrust his hard manhood inside of her.

Gail sensed there was some significance to all of this; however, she was unsure what it was and the feel of him inside of her was making it hard to think clearly. All of the fight had left her body hours ago and she had no strength left to resist, so she allowed him to take her how he wanted and gave herself to him unchallenged. The intense pleasure he was giving her was divine and she smiled at his loud moans, indicating he was experiencing the same feeling.

As their climax began to build and his movements quickened, she let go fully and images of Christie's lifeless corpse flooded into her brain. She called out as her climax hit and bit his shoulder hard, closing her eyes tight and willing the images away.

Lucas held her close as they came together, then released her momentarily. He reached for the cooler he had placed at the side of the tree earlier and poured them both a glass of wine. 'Here's to us, Mr and Mrs Buck...It's been a very long time since that's been said around here, but it'll be said for a long time to come' he smiled and touched her glass with his.

Gail could hear her Fathers laughter piercing through her ears; however, she just caressed Lucas' cheek with her free hand and kissed him forcefully, in an attempt to block out the images of Christie flowing through her head. Tonight was not about her, she had a duty to perform like a good wife should and she would have to deal with her inner turmoil when she was outside of his territory.

-The End-


End file.
